


Snowballs

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure fluff honestly, some winter fun for these adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: The war has ended, and the amount of work it's taking to reconstruct his kingdom is taking a toll on Marth more than anyone else. Caeda thinks that some winter fun is exactly what he needs.





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 2018 Secret Anna's present for pyrimi! Sorry that I published it way too late pfff.

When Marth finally looked away from the papers on his desk and leaned back on his seat, he noticed that the snow had stopped falling already and pale rays of sunlight were leaking through the clouds. He had no notion of how many hours had passed, but his body felt sore and there was a stinging pain at the side of his head, which was the cause of his distraction. He stretched and groaned before letting out a deep sigh.

He had barely had time to get back to his work when someone knocked at the door.

‘Yes?’ he called as he got up. The door opened slightly, and Caeda peeked in.

‘Marth?’ She entered the room and closed the door behind her. ‘I was wondering if you were done with that already.’

‘Sort of, yes,’ he murmured, sitting back down on his chair. ‘I still wanted to revise some things there and there, though…’

‘Mm. Well, I was going to suggest a break.’

‘I don’t know about that…’

‘Come on... It’s just going to be a short break.’ She rubbed her hand on Marth’s shoulder, making him smile softly and put his own hand on hers.

‘Well… I guess that won’t hurt.’ He got up once more and wrapped a fluffy cloak around his shoulders. Caeda giggled. ‘Mm?’

‘Nothing, nothing. You just look really cozy.’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ He held Caeda’s hand and let her pull him out of the slightly oppressive room he’d been working inside for the whole morning.

Once out, he had to admit that Caeda had been right. It felt good to go outside. Some people were already eating or drinking something, and most of them were resting and contemplating the snowy landscape. It made Marth smile, but a part of his mind still drifted away to other, more somber thoughts.

Caeda noticed this and squeezed his hand, catching his attention.

‘Let’s go outside for a short stroll,’ Caeda suggested and smiled.

‘Sure,’ Marth muttered, following her to the outside of the castle.

Caeda was right once again. Even if he had seen the landscape from the window, strolling through it was another thing completely. It had been some time (years, maybe?) since he had last had a chance to admire the winter season without having to worry about his army’s wellbeing in the middle of a war.

His chest hurt when he thought of the people that wouldn’t be able to see this scenery.

Caeda frowned. She had seen that absent expression on Marth’s face too many times after the war had ended, and she couldn’t blame him. It was not like Caeda herself wouldn’t get caught in that kind of thoughts more often than not.

But both had had enough of that for the rest of the day.

‘Marth!’ He turned to Caeda, who was squatting in the snow, gathering a bunch of it in front of her. ‘How about we build a snowman?’

‘A snowman?’ Marth crouched next to her, smiling softly at the small ball of snow she was making. ‘We’d have to go get a carrot, and I don’t think we have any left…’

‘Mm, it’ nose could be just a shorter twig. A very pointy nose.’

Marth giggled as he started to help her out. ‘A nose that kind of looks like an arm.’

‘Suspiciously, yes.’ Marth kept laughing at her reply, which warmed Caeda’s heart. She leaned in, leaving a short kiss on his lips.

Marth sighed from the bottom of his lungs. ‘I’ll go find some stones and twigs… I’ll be right back.’

Caeda nodded, looking slightly worried and even disappointed. ‘Alright.’

She watched him go and let out a deep sigh. Maybe he needed some time alone after all.

* * *

 

Some minutes later, Marth came back carrying some rocks and twigs that he showed to Caeda with a satisfied smile. ‘I found a pretty good arm-nose for him.’

Caeda giggled. ‘Let’s get to work, then.’

‘How should we name it?’ Marth questioned as he carefully placed one of the longer twigs on the side of the snowman.

Caeda tapped at her lips, pensive. ‘I didn’t think about that… How about...’ She leaned closer to Marth. ‘Little Jagen? Snowy Jagen?’

Marth huffed. ‘Mm, Snowy Jagen sounds weirdly fitting.’ Carefully, he shoved the last and shortest twig into the top snowball, smiling at that attempt of a nose. ‘Snowy Jagen it is. He looks handsome for a snowman.’

‘Maybe it’s the arm-nose. It makes him unique, don’t you think?’ They laughed together at that -- Marth visibly more relaxed, which put Caeda’s own anxieties at ease. That sweet smile… It would always make her feel butterflies in her stomach.

They just had to keep it up, she thought as she got up and groaned at the aches in her legs. She had been squatting for way too long.

‘Caeda?’ Marth looked at her as she walked some steps away from the snowman and crouch again, forming a smaller snowball on her hands. ‘What…’

She looked back at him and smiled.

Oh no, Marth knew that smile. ‘Caeda, no. No, no, no.’

‘This is a perfect moment for our annual snowball fight,’ she said as she played with the snowball in her hands.

‘It totally isn’t,’ Marth argued back, backing down just a couple steps before placing his hand behind the snowman. ‘You could hurt Snowy Jagen!’

‘Mmm…’ she got up and squinted at her fiance. ‘I won’t fall for that, Marth. I see you.’

Marth pouted, but got up with a small snowball in his own hands. ‘I really can’t surprise you, can I? Oh well…’

Caeda smiled widely and threw the first snowball, starting the fight.

 

And, after approximately an hour, Marth lay on the ground, defeated and slightly hungry, with Caeda sitting by his side with an amused smile. Caeda’s hand was over Marth’s, holding it tightly.

‘You truly are unbeatable at this,’ Marth muttered and squeezed at Caeda’s hand.

‘Not like you didn’t know already. And… Aren’t you cold, lying there?’ She frowned, slightly worried. ‘You might catch a cold…’ ‘Mm, I’m not as cold as before… All that snow battling warmed me up, I guess.’ Nonetheless, Marth sat up and brushed some snow off his clothes. ‘...Thank you, Caeda.’ She looked at him, clearly puzzled. ‘For… taking me outside. And for being there. Being you.’

‘Marth…’ ‘I love you, Caeda.’ A soft but chilly breeze waved Caeda’s hair as she smiled and took hold of Marth’s hand again. ‘I love you too, Marth.’ At this point, those words sounded so natural as if they were made to be said by Marth to Caeda and vice versa. She leaned closer to him and left a quick kiss on his lips. ‘Let’s go inside and get something warm.’

Marth kissed her hand. ‘Sounds like an excellent idea.’


End file.
